Sleeping
by Meepa
Summary: My Lightside. Oh, my precious, precious Lightside. Why did you have to put up a fight? But now you look so pretty, laying, eyes closed. I like to watch you when you're sleeping... And so, I'll watch you now.


This could be any Dark with their Light. Though, I seriously doubt it would be Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi...

Hope you enjoy this short one-shot.

**.: Sleeping :.**

My Lightside. Oh, my precious, precious Lightside. Why did you have to put up a fight? Why? Was it really so hard to just lay back and let me have my fun? Was it so hard to just stop resisting me? Was it so hard to keep yourself from breaking for me?

Why?

Well, it's no matter now.

I love to watch you when you sleep, whether you know it or not. I don't think you do, otherwise you wouldn't have called me such things as you did.

I love to watch the way you look so fragile... the way you smile when it's a good dream, the way you scream and claw and whine when it's not.

I love it when those dreams are about me

I should be the only thing you think about. You should be obsessed with me, know who's in charge... Worship me.

I wanted to make it so easy for you. I did. I really, really did. But you wouldn't let me. You wouldn't.

You put up such a fight.

I tried to put forth my plans, but you stepped in and made a wall between my goal and me.

And for that you were punished.

You lessened your will for a bit, and I was happy. And in turn, made you feel my happiness.

You felt it when you slept, our emotions nestled into one another, swirling, joining fields.

It was so perfect.

You always had that smile when you slept.

But when you woke up one day, that smile stayed. I noticed that there was a new fire burning in your eyes.

You were going to fight me again.

I tried to warn you, I tried to make you understand.

But you wouldn't. You wouldn't, you wouldn't, you wouldn't.

And so, I had to _show_ you why you should. You understood, then. I saw it in your eyes and how you slept. Your screams echoed throughout the house, but you couldn't wake up. You couldn't because you would just open your eyes and realize that you were in the nightmare you were living.

But it didn't have to _be_ a nightmare. I tried to tell you that.

You only nodded your head.

I had broken you.

And because of that, you never again fought me when I did what I wanted to. Never, never again.

But never didn't last long.

Tonight was the night that you just had to go and try to unbreak yourself, try to fix that body and mind and spirit that belongs to you. You shouldn't have.

_I own you._ I'll fix you if I want. And I don't. So you should have given up, given into me.

But now... now I'll never ever, ever, ever have to see that silly little spark you occasionally get in your eyes. Never again. And this time never will last.

I'll never have to look upon you and see how stupid you can be.

Why?

Because you're sleeping.

But I have to admit, in the shimmering moonlight, those deep, black handprints on your neck don't look very nice. I guess I must have held on too tight. You kept giving me a look that told me of your panic, and I wanted more. You clawed at my hands, trying to tell me, show me how you needed air. The look in your eyes...

But now I can't see it anymore.

You're sleeping. Your eyes are closed. Your chest should be moving up and down quietly.

You should have listened.

But now you've gotten your wish. You're no longer trapped in the nightmare that I made for you. That you _thought_ I made for you.

Silly, silly Lightside.

You're not screaming. You're not smiling.

You're just sleeping.

I do also have to admit that the hollow look in your eyes right before you stopped moving was wonderful. I wish I could have seen more of it.

But now I can't, thanks to you.

You always have to ruin my fun, no matter what it is. You just couldn't accept it... accept me.

But now you don't have to.

Your skin is so pale, Lightside. That's not healthy. But it only gets increasingly paler. Your hair is so limp, having lost its shine. I wonder where it went? I'm sure wherever your breath has gone.

I almost miss that rhythmic sound of your soft inhales and exhales.

Oh, well.

I rejoice in the fact that I controlled you up until now. Controlled you even if you did try to hit me. Tried to fight me. Tried to get rid of me.

But this doesn't concern you anymore, Lightside. You were being stupid and had to be shown your place. I hope you like it.

Sweet dreams, Lightside.

**.: End :.**

Now, you can either chose to believe that the Light is dead, or, indeed, sleeping. Even though it points to death, still.

Cecilia


End file.
